Lucile Ottoman
= Admiral Lucile Ottoman = "What is worse, one great evil, or countless lesser evils?" -Admiral Ottoman Lucile Ottoman was born into a wealthy family, and inherited the Admiralty when her much-beloved father passed away. In her grief, Ottoman then disbanded the fleet, "The Legacy" but retained control of a few favourite ships for her personal use, specifically her personal cruiser, Dark's Lament. She no longer operates under the Imperial Navy's command, as she has procured a Free Agent license, similar to that of a Rogue Trader's charter, but with fewer freedoms. Using this license, she blazed a trail of hate and heavy-handed extermination of corruption wherever she thought she found it. She lost resources, men and ships on a daily basis, before finally coming to rest on Sorrento IV, where her harshly-learnt lessons eventually caught up to her. She decided to settle and try to clear her family's name she had muddied in her grief-fuelled rage. It was there she learned of a man called DeFay, someone who carved a bloody path through his own people in his lust for power and wealth. She made it her personal quest to undermine him however she could, overthrow the puppet Governor DeFay was controlling, and make him stand trial for the crimes he had committed against his people. She found sanctuary in the unlikeliest of places and communed with the most unimaginable people - men of the cloth and mutants, standing side by side, driven together by DeFay's actions. Building a power base of trust and resources, she eventually mounted a campaign to win the people's election and be appointed Planetary Governor which would go on to span decades. Each time she got close, DeFay would commit another atrocity, frame one of Ottoman's agents or something equally underhanded and threaten Ottoman's chances. She was forced to rely on similar tactics, merely to ensure mutual destruction - surely it was far better that DeFay was thwarted for another year than for him to rise to power, even if it meant another stalemate. However, on the first year of the third decade, everything changed. The pilgrimage that brings citizens from all over the system to worship at the Cathedral of the Thirteen Saints once a decade was in full swing, and the numbers outside the gates were swelling to unmanageable sizes. Agents of DeFay infiltrated the Cathedral and set the automated defences on the pilgrims, slaughtering them in their thousands. Ottoman was forced to move to counter the atrocity, but in doing so, the votes had somehow been rigged in DeFay's favour, presumably through a direct uplink with the ballot servitor and the massacre was merely a distraction to keep Ottoman engaged and looking away from the real issues. Disgusted, shamed and defeated, Ottoman disappeared underground, operating with a handful of her most trusted compatriots. Nobody knows her locations or movements, but one thing is certain - she will be looking for a way to strike back at DeFay. Known Associates * Chief Officer Grin * Tech Adept Baiden